the Perfect Victim
by eatsyourface
Summary: Something strange has happened to Fighter. She acts a bit differently now, and there's something not right about her appearance. But it's been so long now, and they've only just noticed... and then, the appearance of a new one...
1. Prologue: Tout arrive

Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, the Three Lights,   
the Sailor Starlights, all other Sailor Soldiers mentioned   
(unless otherwise stated) and Sailor Moon are created and   
copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi and owned by Kodansha publishing   
and TOEI Animation, Inc. This is a fanfiction meant to entertain,   
but not meant to make a profit. This story is © 2002 written by me,   
Seito no Senshi (Seishi Kou).  
  
Several years back, a young girl named Rachel Barber was murdered   
by her baby-sitter/friend. She went to the same school that I go to   
now. Recently, a story called 'Perfect Victim' was released. I saw   
it today in the book shop Sunday 6th October. It shocked me that   
something like this could happen. I may quote from the book- only one   
or two quotes though.  
The fanfiction 'The Perfect Victim' is written by me, based on this   
story. Many things have obviously been changed, but overall, the plot   
is based on the sad story of Rachel Barber. I don't mean any disrespect   
to the people this story was based on.  
  
Small note: Peoples. Please. No shit about me having (O_o;; evil grammar)   
too many stories out. It's going to be this way. I've decided to update   
at my pace. Me. It's all about me.  
Starlights: ¬.¬  
Seito: ^^;; and you of course…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The Perfect Victim.~  
  
~Prologue: All things come to pass…~  
  
A silent person watched three people- or rather, the one in the   
middle. The other two did not interest her as much. No, for now, it was   
the one in the middle that she wanted. Her hand lifted the camera, and   
she started taking some quick shots of the lady in the middle. Her eyes   
gleamed with some excitement as she admired the curves of the young lady.   
Long hair tied into a ponytail, strong but maybe… faint muscles. Showing   
as she struck a pose. The plan was ready…  
  
The young woman sighed, gazing back at Sailor Starfighter once   
more, before melting into the shadows. Hands holding tightly to a sheaf   
of papers protectively, lists written in a neat and legible hand.  
'All things come to pass…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They're heads snapped up, faces going serious as they heard the   
shouts.  
  
"Starlights!" shouted Fighter, as they teleported to the area   
where the screams were coming from.  
  
"Una," she gasped. The shoujo was on the floor, eyes wide with fear   
as she gazed up into the youma's face.  
  
"Be careful- we might hit her if we attack," murmured Healer. Maker   
said nothing, only looked for a weakness, probing with her power.  
  
"Fighter! Fighter!" gasped Una. She was terrified.  
  
"Daijoubu, Una," smiled the Starlight reassuringly. The girl   
immediately calmed down, her faith in the Starlights showing in her eyes.  
  
"On the count of three…" murmured Healer. Fighter and Maker stared   
at her, but she waved them away.  
  
"The youma is harmless," she declared. And with that she moved-   
ducked, avoiding a blast sent her way, gathered the taller girl into her   
arms and jumped out of 'harms' way.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!" in the next moment, the youma was…  
Gone.  
  
"Fighter!" Una latched onto Fighter, and held on tight, never   
letting go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'All things come to pass…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two young women sat at the edge of a lake, in holding a picnic.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't have been very scared," murmured Fighter.   
She stared at her friend. It was almost amazing how similar they were. Both   
were the same height, both were more androgynous then feminine, and both had   
long hair. Una however had blonde hair, and her eyes were a startling light   
grey.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't help myself," blushed Una. Fighter chuckled.  
  
"Have some tea." Una pressed the cup into her hands.  
  
"I don't know…" Fighter grimaced.  
  
"It's nice. You'll like it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Fighter. All things come to pass…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young woman woke up, grey eyes widening in shock as she looked   
around. She sat up, slowly taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Oh you poor young girl!" she flinched as a kindly old lady bustled   
to her side fussing with her blankets.  
  
"Where… where am I?" she croaked. She looked at the grey-haired woman   
beside her with trepidation.  
  
"You're in my home. My son Ru found you near our farm…" the young   
girl brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.  
  
"Who…." Her grey eyes saddened… "I can't… Who… am I?" 


	2. 1: Désirer

… No comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Today: Nomorenomorenomorenomore…  
  
I watched her train today. She was beautiful. I love her   
black hair, I love the way her body looks as she strikes her   
opponent with those complicated moves. She is perfect, and beautiful,   
and everything that I wish I was.  
  
Why can't I be like her? We are the same height, the   
same build. We could have been twins, except, our hair and   
eye color…  
  
And… I am not beautiful like she is…  
  
No. How could I say that? Be twins indeed! Nobody could   
outshine Her!  
  
I wish I were her.  
  
I wish I had her voice, her eyes, everything.  
  
I wish I had her power and strength and confidence.  
  
I want to be her.  
  
I want her. I want her. I want her I want her I want her.  
  
Oh Kami…  
  
It's hurting so much… I just want her so much.  
  
The beautiful Goddess.  
  
~Chapter 1: Desire.~  
  
Fighter leaned back from the balcony, mouth   
curving into a lazy smile as she looked up into the sky.  
  
Ah, life was sweet. The sun shone, the Princess   
was safe, Galaxia wasn't evil, and…  
  
Fighter straightened slightly, eyes following   
the lithe form of Healer down below.  
  
Helloooooooo, Nurse! Damn, she has one hell of   
a body… Fighter's eyes traced Healer's curves hungrily...  
  
Tight ass… Great for- Fighter smirked wickedly,   
switching her attention to all the other interesting parts   
on show, because of the skimpy fuku she wore. Her eyes   
drooped slightly as she watched Healer sit down on a seat,   
staring out. This aerial view gave her a great look of her   
breasts.  
  
"Faitaa, you're drooling." Hissing a curse, Fighter   
turned around quickly, glaring at Maker.  
  
"Meikaa-baka," she growled. "Please. Leave me alone."   
She turned around again. "I'm currently… sight-seeing…" She   
felt Maker join her side, and   
frowned irritably.  
  
I wish she'd go away!  
  
"Has Healer ever caught you?" Fighter blushed, and   
Maker smirked, wagging her finger.  
  
"Make sure that doesn't happen again, our dear 'Hiiraa   
no koibito.'" With that, she turned around and walked out of   
the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer sighed almost irritably. She sensed someone.  
  
Somebody… is watching me…  
  
Healer did not move though. For now, she had business   
to attend to; namely, that there was no great unrest in Kinmokusei.  
  
"So is there any trouble?" She sensed Fighter crouch   
beside her.  
  
"Shh, Fighter…" murmured Healer, eyes still closed.   
A moment later, she called back her power, taking a few deep   
breaths. She felt Fighter's admiring gaze on her, sweeping   
across her figure.  
  
"Very nice, Healer," said Fighter approvingly, the   
admiration evident in her deep voice. Healer opened her eyes   
and turned to face her Leader, smiling slightly.  
  
"So you have told me many times." Fighter rested her   
hand on Healers' thigh, eyes glimmering with mischief.  
  
"Have I told you how attractive you look?" Their lips   
were getting closer, and closer…  
  
"I don't believe so…" eyes narrowing slightly, Healer   
pulled back.  
  
Something had not been right- besides Fighter's sudden   
interest in her. It wasn't just that, it seemed that… a flare   
of light… it had seemed that this Sailor Starfighter was not   
the Sailor Starfighter that they knew…  
  
And then it was gone.  
  
Healer smiled, removed Fighter's hand, stood and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young woman frowned, as she listened to Eira- the   
nice old lady's- tale.  
  
"Ru found you near our farmland. You were near dead!"   
a hand rested itself on Eira's arm, and she nodded, allowing   
Ru to continue on.  
  
"You were near dead. When I first saw you… I thought   
you *were* dead. I could barely feel your pulse." He frowned,   
clearly disturbed at that memory. "There were bruises all over   
you, and your lip was cut. They've healed now; Obaasan's salve   
works wonders." Ru cleared his throat and continued on. "And… I   
found this around your neck..." a cord, looped. The young girl   
gasped, as she touched her neck gently. So her sore throat…  
  
"Someone tried to kill me," she whispered faintly. Eira   
looked very disturbed now- even more then before.  
  
"Poor dear, you can't remember your name?" the woman frowned,   
and tried to say something.  
  
"Did I have anything with me?" she croaked. Ru blushed deeply.  
  
"You were naked." He crossed to a table, and lifted up a   
small bag, before returning to her bedside.  
  
"Those…" curious, the young girl opened the bag carefully,   
looking at the documents sealed inside. Certificates, journals,   
drawings, lists, photos, a ragged old teddy bear, and a picture of   
four people…  
  
"Who are they?" she asked? Ru's eyes widened again.  
  
"They're the Sailor Senshi! And the lady with the red-hair   
is the honored ruler of Kinmokusei, Kakyuu Princess." The girl   
frowned; that name struck a chord. Setting down the rest, she picked   
up a certificate. Her birth certificate. It had been burnt, but   
whoever had done so didn't do it correctly; there were still some   
things left.  
  
Name: Inochi Una.  
  
"Una…" the name didn't feel- right. She looked over the   
certificate again. "I am 19 years old." Una frowned; the rest of   
the sheet was … gone. The young woman picked up the plain black   
journal, titled 'Ichi' on the front. The word 'Ginga' was written   
neatly on the spine. She opened it up carefully.  
  
The first page was near bare. 'The Journal of Inochi Una.'   
Underneath that, 'Ginga.' The next page showed a picture of herself.  
  
~*~  
  
~Today: I met the woman named Sailor Starfighter. Well,   
perhaps she is not yet a woman, but the way she acts…. She is   
beautiful.  
  
I am Inochi Una, a mere shadow to this wonderful Goddess. I   
am a blonde, with grey eyes and pale skin. I am tall, and I do not   
have any curves. People think I am ugly. I enjoy reading, gardening,   
and I am currently studying to be a technician. A computer technician   
to be exact.  
  
~*~  
  
The journal entry went on to describe herself.  
  
Kami, I must be a really boring person, thought Una with some   
annoyance. It described her, but nothing she said about herself was good.   
Calling herself names, plain, useless, and more.  
  
~*~  
  
`~Sailor Starfighter is my age. She is my height, and she is my build.   
We almost have the same curves; She does not have that many. But,   
people do not notice that. Because where as I am the fattest imbecile   
to hit Kinmokusei, she has a slim waist.  
  
I think I am in love!!! You see, it happened like this…  
  
~Excuse me, but, why were you watching me?  
  
~Oh! Um, I'm- I'm sorry!  
  
~Heh, its fine, Miss. So, what's your name?  
  
~I- Inochi Una, Fighter-sama…!  
  
~Right. Well, I-inochi san, it was very nice to meet you. Perhaps   
I'll see you some time.  
  
~Uh, uh, matte, Fighter-sama!  
  
~… oh?  
  
~Do… do you come here often?  
  
~Hah, yes, as a matter of fact I do.  
  
~You- you do?  
  
~Hm. Yes.  
  
~Doshite?  
  
~Well, first of all, I need my education.  
  
~…  
  
~And second of all, it's part of my patrolling area.  
  
~But- but you're Sailor Senshi!  
  
~Ha-ha! I know. It sucks to be me.  
  
~…  
  
~Seriously, Una- I hope you don't mind me calling you that?  
  
~Iie!  
  
~Even Sailor Soldiers need to be educated.  
  
~Of course. How foolish of me to think this way.  
  
~Heh. Quite alright Una. Quite alright.  
  
~I hardly ever see you around though, Fighter-sama.  
  
~Just 'Fighter' is fine. Enough of the 'sama' crap.  
  
~Oh!  
  
~… And don't look at me just because I said a 'bad word!'  
  
~Hai…!  
  
~We just… drop in once in a while. –Listen, I have to run now.   
Business. Ja!  
  
~… Ja…  
  
'Fighter-sama…'  
  
It continued to describe in detail this Starfighter's   
appearance, the way she had acted, and continued to do so even   
after it had stated that 'Starfighter-sama walked off gracefully.'   
No ill-words were said about this girl/young woman/Goddess/Beauty.  
  
Una frowned, disturbed by her own behavior.  
  
Strange…  
  
That I could be so… into this person…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiiraa no koibito: Lover of Healer.  
Ichi: one. If you can count to ten in Japanese, You'll be fine.  
*switches her Star Yell from 'ecchi' mode to 'normal.'*  
… Title of Chapter 1? It's supposed to mean 'to desire.'  
Unless I am mightily mistaken. 


	3. 2: Le passage à l’âme

~Chapter 2: The Gateway to the soul.~  
  
Three young women stood impassively behind the   
revered Princess Kakyuu. The Princess had felt the need   
to escape the palace for a day. To see part of the   
population of Kinmokusei herself. They were in a market   
place, and Kakyuu Princess was buying some cakes. Handing   
the dazed shop keeper the money, she turned around holding   
the bag of goodies out to the Starlights.  
  
"Healer, plain bun. Maker, salad sandwich… Fighter,   
hamburger." The Starlights smiled thankfully at her, taking   
their lunch.  
  
_Urgh…_  
  
Kakyuu glanced at Fighter out of the corner of her eye   
with some surprise; didn't she like hamburgers?  
  
"Is there something wrong, Fighter?" she asked. Both   
her comrades looked at her, and she blushed slightly.  
  
"Eh… I'm just worried…" Healer raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"At what, Fighter?" Maker did not say a word.  
  
"My weight." The raven-haired young woman blushed.   
They stared. Stared. And stared some more.  
  
"What's wrong?" Maker and Healer sweat-dropped at the   
ridiculousness of the question.  
  
"You've never been worried about your weight, Fighter,"   
said Maker carefully. A strange look flickered in Fighter's eyes,   
disappearing a second later.  
  
"Well, things change." They wondered if they had imagined   
that look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fighter cursed herself inwardly- stupid, stupid! Who cares   
about weight?! *I* never did!!  
  
"Daijoubu Fighter?" Healer appeared by her side, chewing   
slowly on a piece of bread as she glanced at her curiously.  
  
"Daijoubu…" Fighter smiled at her. Healer smirked, and   
poked an arm.  
  
"So. Since when are you so worried about your weight?"   
Fighter wished that Healer wouldn't limit her touches to just   
that; a poke.  
  
"Since never." She took a bite out of her burger, chewed   
and swallowed. "Just wanted to see your reactions."  
  
"Heh." A moment later, an arm slipped itself around hers.   
"You can tell me, Fighter- it's quite alright. You know I'd be   
happy to help." The amusement was evident in her voice.  
  
"If you consider laughing helpful. And again- nothing serious.   
Did it… just, for the fun of it." Fighter resisted the urge to pick   
Healer up, and book into the nearest hotel with…  
  
Think un-hentai thoughts! Think un-hentai thoughts!  
  
A flush covered her cheeks at her failed attempt.  
  
"Hm. You're a strange one Fighter." Healer left her side   
a moment later.  
  
Great. Just fucking great.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So… you just found her," repeated Guren. Ru rolled his   
eyes at the old driver.  
  
"Yes, Guren, that's what happened!"  
  
"And she can't remember anything?"  
  
"Apparently not…" Guren shook his head sympathetically.  
  
"Be careful with her, Ru." The young man scowled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her!" the old man sighed.  
  
"Maybe not with her, but what about the one that tried   
to kill her?" Ru frowned. "He might come back, and if he does,   
he'll be sure to bring trouble with him to you as well. Take   
care…" Ru nodded at that.  
  
"I can't believe that someone would harm that stoater," he   
murmured. He colored when he realized what he had said, just as   
Guren collapsed into laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
Groaning slightly, Una lifted the box and walked outside to   
where the carriage was. The laughter coming from the old driver   
promptly stopped.  
  
"Okay there, Una?" Ru lifted an eyebrow at her, and she shook   
her head grinning.  
  
"No problemo. I've handled worse." She didn't have the memories,   
but she had the arms to prove it.  
  
"… Problemo?" asked Ru, confused. "I haven't heard that term   
before." Una blinked, wondering where that had come out from. Deciding   
to let it pass, she handed the box to the driver and stepped back.  
  
"Thanks, Miss." To Ru, he lifted his hat, grinning. "She's a   
stoater alright- just like you said." For some reason Ru blushed, and   
chuckling, the driver climbed into his seat, flicked the reins and left.   
Una wondered at what just happened.  
  
Stoater… stoater… stoater… She raised an eyebrow at him and   
walked inside.  
  
~*~  
  
~1. The Journal of Inochi Una: Ginga~  
  
Dated: From two years ago…  
  
~Today: Went to school. Saw Her again.   
  
S pecial  
A ttractive  
I ncredible  
L eader  
O mnipotent  
R adient  
  
S eductive  
T hrilling  
A dmirable  
R omantic  
  
F antastic  
I rresistible  
G orgeous  
H onorable  
T alented  
E xalted  
R emarkable  
  
She talked to me today. She walked up to me, and said 'Hi.'   
And then she invited me out for a coffee. She was in her civilian form   
when she walked up and so I didn't recognize her. She leaned over and   
whispered 'Sailor Star Fighter,' and I knew. The girls were so surprised   
to see this 'bishounen' talking to me- though were quite jealous. I   
would've been surprised too; Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya Kou talking to   
Little Miss Nobody. So we went out to a café, and ordered some drinks- I   
ordered coffee- she told me that she didn't drink it- didn't like it   
or need it, and ordered a 'soft drink.' Then we began talking. I asked   
her a lot of questions and she answered them.   
  
  
  
~So do you have a boyfriend?  
  
~What is this? Twenty questions?  
  
~Gomen…  
  
~Hehe, it's quite alright. No, I don't.  
  
~Nani? Why?  
  
~I like girls.  
  
  
  
That quite surprised me, and evidently she noticed because she   
told me that she wasn't interested in me in *that* way. I was almost…   
disappointed, I suppose. But I was happy that she wanted to be friends,   
as well.  
  
I… didn't want Seiya (Her name is wonderful ne?!?!?!) to ask me   
anything. Otherwise she'd find out what a hopeless case I was. But she   
somehow did. I stopped, and I took a drink, and then she started on her   
own.  
  
  
  
~So, Una, let me ask *you* a few things. It's only fair.  
  
~… Uh-  
  
~I've noticed you before- you don't seem to have many friends.  
  
  
  
She was very forward, and at first that hurt me, that question.  
  
  
  
~What are you talking about?! How dare you say that! I just   
choose to *not* have any friends! Don't pity me!  
  
~Calm down Una! I just wondered- why doesn't a nice girl like   
you have any girl friends?  
  
  
  
She called me nice! She was just being friendly. Well, after a   
while, I told her everything.  
  
  
  
~I… just don't really… have any interest for them. They are so   
superficial, and they go on about nothing but make up and what's in   
fashion. Don't they have something important to talk about, like the   
structure of a youma, or the examinations, or- or- poetry! Something   
worth talking about!  
  
~I think you, Taiki and Yaten would get along very well.  
  
  
  
I didn't know who she was talking about. She just said that they   
were two of her very good friends. They have nice names too.  
  
  
  
~Is that all?  
  
~… I have never been very good at making friends.  
  
  
  
It just all came out. I told her that ever since I was a little   
kid, I had been very shy. I couldn't stand talking to anybody else, and   
every time someone other then Okaasan and Otousan came near me I'd run   
away. I couldn't even look at them. I have just never been a people person,   
for some odd reason. My looks don't help either- I am just so masculine! Girls   
on the street have occasionally approached me, but they always left with a   
disgusted look. After I told them I was female. And boys would never approach   
me at all; I'm too 'butch' for them.  
  
She listened to me, and when she was done, she said to me:  
  
  
  
~You need to get out more. Get over that fear of yours, get out, and   
meet more people. I promise you, once the first 'hi' is over with everything   
else will just come. You need to open up more- you seem so cold to others.   
You need to be more confident. And looks aren't the most important thing in   
the world. It's what's inside that counts.  
  
~But it's true! I am so horrible looking, and I can't talk to anyone   
with out giving myself a heart attack…!!  
  
~I think you're very pretty. You never give yourself enough credit.  
  
Nobody has every called me 'pretty.' Not with that much sincerity.   
I think I knew *for sure* that I was in love with her, then.  
  
Thankfully, two people approached just before I could say anything.   
I didn't know *what* to say. The shorter one with the lime green eyes and   
silver hair was beautiful as well- very feminine- but that's what she is,   
obviously. Female. The taller one with brown hair and mauve hair was just   
as good-looking. They looked quite good together, and I felt so useless   
and left out.  
  
  
  
~Taiki, Yaten, Inochi Una. Una, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou.  
  
~Hi.  
  
~Hello. Nice to meet you.  
  
~H- hi…  
  
  
  
Yaten immediately turned to Seiya and glared at her, then hit   
her for doing something or rather to her something or rather- I didn't   
quite catch it, she was just too breath taking to watch. Even when angry.   
Seiya merely smirked, and something else that seemed to make her even   
angrier. My attention switched between the two, and Taiki- TAIKI!!- said   
something to me.  
  
  
  
~You'd never know that they were friends now, would you?  
  
~… They're friends?! Certainly don't seem like it…!!  
  
  
  
Taiki just smiled. A moment later, Seiya called Yaten a 'midget'-   
she is quite small after all- and Yaten scowled and flounced off. Gracefully.   
Taiki looked at me apologetically, rolled her eyes and shook her head at Seiya   
(who grinned and shrugged) and followed Yaten.  
  
  
  
~If you are so good friends, why do you argue so?  
  
  
  
The concept of friends was confusing, especially after being told by   
Seiya that friends were the best thing to happen to you, and then seeing her   
insult one of her 'friends.'  
  
  
  
~… Hard to explain. Yaten and I have known each other so long.   
We've never really gotten along as well as Taiki and I or Taiki and Yaten-  
  
~So Taiki-san is like the moderator between the two of you?  
  
~That would be correct. But when you're in deep trouble, Yaten   
is always there for you. Underneath that- uh- harsh exterior- she's quite   
nice. But only to those close to her.  
  
~…Are you one of those people?  
  
~Surprisingly, yes.  
  
~So if you two are so close, why do you do that?  
  
~I guess it's just a way of showing affection. Weird as that may   
sound. Teasing each other for the fun of it.  
  
  
  
That does sound strange, but it makes sense if you think about. You   
normally wouldn't tease a stranger would you? But it is a strange way of   
showing affection.  
  
But did you see how she looked at Yaten? Her eyes just sort of   
sparkled as she called Yaten a number of things. It was quite beautiful…   
and I wish she'd look at me like that.  
  
Oh, I'm not sure! They are all so… graceful! You'd expect that from   
Seiya at least- she's a Sailor Soldier.  
  
… She may have her occasional bouts of clumsiness I suppose- she   
knocked over the pot of tea and tripped over someone- how that happened I   
have no idea. But she's graceful when she's not going through her clumsiness-   
from what I have seen that is.  
  
Yaten-san and Taiki-san are wonderful too though! I've seen them   
around before too… Taiki does very well in all her studies, I have heard-   
she's been known to hold two hour long debates over something a fellow student   
or a professor has said. And when that happens, it's supposed to be very   
exciting- even to the known debating type of people. Yaten is a wonderful at   
anything to do with art- I saw a landscape painting by her. Wonderful, and in   
the distance, there was a figure with long red hair.  
  
All three are very popular at the university.  
  
So have I told you how wonderul Seiya's eyse are? A deep blue- Yaten   
would think up a better word/description, from what I have heard of her- and   
they are so mysterious... When we were talking, I kept staring into them. Usually,   
I can tell what other people are thinking by what I see in their eyes. But she's   
different. It's harder to understand what she feels. When she asked me what I was   
doing...  
  
  
  
~... Is there something on my face?  
  
~Ah! I'm sorry... I was just looking at your eyes.  
  
~Huh? Why them?  
  
~They're so beautiful, and so mysterious...  
  
~The eyes are supposedly the most important physical feature of someone.   
You can find out someone's secrets just by looking into someones' eyes.  
  
~...  
  
~Eh, that's what Taiki says. 'The gateway to the soul.'  
  
  
  
That sounds so right. 'The Gateway to the soul.'  
  
This book is the first thing I have ever confided in (besides Seiya-   
and I've only known her for a few days!). I have never kept a journal before.   
But I must- I want to confide in someone that cannot laugh- I have to tell   
somebody about Starfighter…  
  
~*~  
  
Una shut her journal, and set it down. She walked to her mirror, and   
stared at herself. So, she wasn't as pretty as some other ladies, but... she   
did make a pretty handsome man...  
  
Fingers touching her face, she studied her eyes. Foggy grey...  
  
They don't plan on revealing any secrets soon though, thought Una.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Stoater: means a 'very good looking woman.' XD Don't mind me. I'm just flaunting my knowledge of the Scottish language-  
  
Yaten: That being one word.  
  
-.-;;  
  
Ladies and Gents, the Procrastinator of the year.  
I realize that a lot of you are probably pissed of at me since it's been ages since I last updated any of my 'major' fictions- them being Waterfall and the Starlight Chronicles (temporary name for Memories etc).  
Yoko-sensei was unable to help me think up a new name for Li, and I'm still waiting. Hopefully the next chapter of Starlights will be coming out sometime next week. Goddess bless if it does.  
  
Second of all; I am thinking of starting 'MIB' and 'Alias' soon- the sequels to my songfics Secret Agent Man and Thank You respectively.  
  
Third thing: You'll be happy to know that the Perfect Victim will *probably* be about as long as Love Me Tender (maybe a bit longer). And *hopefully* will not take as long to completed. Ain't life shweet?  
  
~Seishi Kou 


	4. 3: Le passé nous rattrape

~"Illusionists these days, are hard to come by. Very hard. And   
finding one with plenty of power is just are hard. They are very reserved.   
This kind of power can be used for good, or for evil."  
  
~*~  
  
~Eyes narrowed.  
  
~*~  
  
~A gloved hand swiped a wine glass from underneath his nose,   
pink lips smiling with amusement.  
  
"Nice to meet you, handsome."  
  
~*~  
  
~"Where would you like this to go?"  
  
"Just down there. Thank you! You are such a wonderful help."  
  
Not a problem.  
  
~*~  
  
~"What happened to your friend? That Una girl?"  
  
"… She… left."  
  
"Just disappeared?" the second voice sighed, finally, starting   
up the story.  
  
"You see, what happened was that…"  
  
~Chapter 3: The Past returns.~  
  
The youma stared at her, shock going through its features.  
  
"I am one of three Sacred Shooting stars!"  
  
"Nagareboshi indeed!" it hissed. Blood dripped from a wound on   
its arm, but it ignored it.  
  
"Kami-sama… what is she doing?!" murmured another man, as he watched   
on. The rest of the men standing there made agreeing noises, their swords   
gripped tightly in their hands as they watched the Soldier.  
  
"Crazy woman!" laughed the youma again. "She is not here! You have   
*no* power! Just a weakling mortal with pathetic dreams!" She made no movement   
as it continued on. Her mouth was a thin straight line as she watched it, anger   
coursing through her veins. "If you are truly Her, why are you fighting like   
this?!" The tall woman stepped forward.  
  
"Things aren't always as they seem, as you, you lower-class youma, will   
soon see." She threw up her hand, shouting out five words.  
  
A flash of light; the transformation was instantaneous.  
  
"Who do you see?" she asked quietly. They dared not speak. The youma   
shook it's head in astonishment; why had it not trusted its suspicions? One,   
two, three… What… Was it's eyes deceiving it?  
  
"Your Mistress/Creator/Destroyer should be expecting a visitor soon."   
Settling into a fighter's crouch, she whispered one thing, almost too quiet to   
be heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A hand gently tucked a rose into the front breast pocket.  
  
"Perfect," whispered the voice. Eyes stared at 'his' reflection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kinmokusei Soldier!" Sailor Star Fighter whispered those words with   
relish, as she stared up at the sky.  
  
Tonight, was her night. Tonight was her birthday, and she was going to   
make the most of it.  
  
First things first; the threat had been removed. Fighter smiled grimly.   
One less weakling in the world; an ugly bitch that had thankfully been put to   
rest, for her own good as much as for everyone else.  
  
And now, Healer was here to make things sweeter then they already where.   
She turned around, and walked back into the ballroom. Her eyes narrowed as she   
noticed the said Soldier dancing with another man. Cursing him, she quickly looked   
away before somebody got hurt.  
  
An exotic looking man smiled at her, and began to make his way over. She   
winked at him, and then turned away, glancing with distaste at the plain girl   
standing near her looking forlorn.  
  
"What are you doing here, girl?!" she demanded. "Get out and have fun!" she   
grinned. The girl looked up, startled, and then blushed when she noticed who spoke   
to her.   
  
"Fighter-sama," she murmured, "Have-" Fighter turned around and walked off,   
suddenly pale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ado was disgusted to see Dora here. This place did not allow trash like   
her. She walked over quickly.  
  
"I don't care if you're father is the richest man in Kinmokusei. Trash   
like you don't belong here!" and indeed, they didn't. Nobody liked ugly little   
sluts like this piece of shit here. Nobody liked timid weaklings who couldn't make   
themselves a place in the world.  
  
No, this world was for the ones with power, grace, and beauty, like   
Fighter-sama.  
  
And she was in the middle of it.  
  
Smiling maliciously, Ado walked off. She knew what Fighter liked, and Dora   
wasn't one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A tall figure approached the gates. The guards took one look him/her. This   
person's sex was indefinable underneath the dark cloak, hood pulled up to hide the face.  
  
"Yes?" inquired Guard-number-one politely. The figure's voice was low and   
melodious as it answered.  
  
"Entrance to the ball of… Sailor Star Fighter." Guard-number-one shook his   
head.  
  
"Terribly sorry," said Guard-number-two. Who could blame them? Neither   
trusted the mysterious figure, but they couldn't arrest him/her based on suspicion.  
  
"The Princess herself stated that all was allowed to attend." Guard-number-one   
frowned.  
Was this person a threat? Would the Princess be harmed?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Princess Kakyuu smiled politely at the woman sitting opposite her, nodding   
at every word being said. Beside her, Maker smiled at her sympathetically. There   
was no hope of getting away from her; protocol required that she sit through every   
form of 'torture' given to her. While the woman took a drink, she scanned the crowd   
for Healer and Fighter.  
  
_Dancing,_ stated Maker just as her eyes landed on the petite figure of   
Healer. She was in the arms of a handsome man with dark hair. Eyes leaving Healer's,   
she found Fighter almost instantly after that. Fighter was standing with a young girl;   
rather plain, but if you looked hard enough you could probably see a quiet sort of   
beauty. Fighter said something, and then she blushed. A moment later, the Soldier   
herself went pale and hurried off, and just after that, Ado, a rich nobleman's   
daughter approached her. Her lips were twisted into a sneer, transforming Ado's   
features. Once beautiful, now her menacing expression seemed capable of wilting   
flowers.  
  
The changes on Dora's face were rather surprising as she saw the approaching   
girl; surprise, then pleased, fear... Ado's back was to them, and they couldn't see her   
expression or hear her voice. A moment later, Ado turned and walked to the sides,   
smirking maliciously.   
Kakyuu's eyes turned once again to Fighter. The Soldier was calm once more;   
whatever had worried her was gone. Instead she shook her head disapprovingly and   
walked over to Ado.  
  
And her eyes glinted with something- before that look disappeared again.  
  
Did...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maker looked to the side- there was something here that she did not like.   
Two similar auras. One felt right, the other corrupted, but… they were merged together,   
and Maker felt it was impossible to distinguish between the two.  
  
Taking a slow breath, she tried separating the two auras. Blue, streaked   
with black and deep red.  
  
Red for…  
  
_The person/s you have killed…_ Maker let it go once again; it was impossible   
to distinguish the too; she did not have the skill for this.  
  
Where was Healer when you needed the girl?! Maker rubbed her temples tiredly,   
the strain had the beginnings of a headache.  
  
A figure looked up and caught her eye. A pale hand raised a wine glass.  
  
Maker frowned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now it was she running, angry that a few words could upset her so. Dora was   
red, as she recalled the words of what Ado had said. No. They weren't true; one of   
the greatest soldiers alive, Sailor Star Fighter, could had *never* said that.   
*Couldn't* have.  
  
Dora sniffled. It was almost as if Ado hated the sight of her, cold eyes   
glaring.  
  
A hand grabbed her arm, a low voice told her to stop.  
  
"Why are you running?" she looked up, charmed instantly by that voice. She   
glanced down at the slim fingers. Those had been designed to play an instrument.   
She looked up again at the tall male that had stopped her.  
  
"Oh- it's-" he smiled indulgently at her stuttering. Dora sighed inwardly;   
she couldn't see what his eyes looked like as they were covered by dark shades. He   
had pale skin, with black hair that had thick blonde streaks through it, and even   
white teeth in a gorgeous smile. This man was dressed in a black tuxedo, no tie   
though, and there was a red rose in his front breast pocket. Quite charming… though   
his hair would look better *without* the blonde streaks in it.  
  
"That's what everybody has told me; lose the streaks," sighed the man. He   
gave her a long suffering look, lips twitching.  
  
"Then why do you have them?" she asked curiously. He gave her a guarded look,   
and for a moment, she wondered if she had over-stepped her boundaries by asking that   
seemingly innocent question. Then he shrugged carelessly.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that it was part of a dare?" she lowered her   
eyelashes at his boyish grin.  
  
"I'd settle for that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer frowned over De-ru's shoulder as she saw the young girl stop, talking   
to a tall figure. Something rather familiar at him, but her mind would not let her   
remember.  
  
"Healer-sama, is something wrong?" De-ru smiled at her.  
  
He is *so* hopelessly in love with me, thought Healer wryly. She could see it   
in his eyes, the way they looked at her. She glanced at the figure with the girl again.  
  
"Nothings wrong." He nodded once, dropping it at her sharp glance. Letting   
the tall man continue guiding her on the dance floor, her eyes turned back to the young   
girl and-  
  
Where was that person?! How-  
  
Frowning, Healer abruptly stepped away, glancing with irritation at Fighter   
before heading over to where Kakyuu and Maker were. She ignored De-ru's call, walking purposefully to her Princess.  
  
Was she just over-reacting? People could move that fast-  
  
No… her gaze had not left that figure for more then several seconds.  
  
There was no place that that person could've disappeared to; no doors, or   
nooks and crannies large enough for a person that size.  
  
Without a second look at the woman sitting with Kakyuu, she planted her   
hands onto the table. Her voice was cool, and yet certain as she gazed at her Princess   
and Maker.  
  
"Something is going to happen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The conductor stepped away, frowning as the tall young man tapped the pianists'   
shoulder, and sat down when the seat was cleared.  
  
Who the- can't say that word- who did this young man think he was?! Just because   
he had a nice suit, didn't mean he had the authority to just stop the orchestra!  
  
If he wanted a song, then he could request it. *Simple* as that…!  
  
"Sachi-sensei," whispered a young man beside him -Shuzu- quite skilled with   
most of the stringed instruments-  
  
"Do you know who he his?" Sachi shook his head angrily.  
  
"He has an excellent posture, though," murmured Chieno, another *female*   
student, with admiration. Sachi and Shuzu looked at her, their eyebrows raised. She   
flushed, and shook her head violently.  
  
"No! Really! See how straight his back is, yet how relaxed he seems?" both   
stared, and Shuzu nodded, somewhat grudgingly.  
  
Fingers poised above the keyboard…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh, no…" whispered Fighter.  
  
All started as the orchestra suddenly stopped its music. One voice called out,  
  
"Where has the music gone?!" But They're eyes were fixed on that of the male   
at the keyboard. A slow tune played, and none but the few that were there recognized it.  
  
~*~  
  
'Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi   
Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta...   
Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne…'  
  
~*~  
  
Fighter's face was pale as she joined them, that much they could see.  
  
"My song," she whispered hoarsely. "That's my song." The figure abruptly   
stopped that, and started another. This, everybody gasped. A well known tune, even   
though it had rarely been played.  
  
~*~  
  
'Search for your love, sora no suishou  
Search for your love, nakanai de kure  
Search for your love, hontou ha,  
Dakishimetai no sa…'  
  
~*~  
  
"STOP!" Sailor Star Fighter hurried up to the middle of the dance floor,   
eyes furious. The figure ignored her, a smile the only sign.  
  
~*~  
  
'Answer me right away…'  
  
~*~  
  
"Dammit! I order you to stop!"  
  
~*~  
  
'Answer me gently…'  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you deaf?!"  
  
~*~  
  
'Answer me right away…'  
  
~*~  
  
"STOP!"  
  
~*~  
  
'Answer me gently…'  
  
~*~  
  
The figure finally did, the man turning around. Healer, Maker and Kakyuu   
paled- who was 'he'?!  
  
'He' removed the dark shades, to reveal blue eyes- as blue as those of   
Star Fighter.  
  
"Of all people to pull a stunt like this, I never expected that *you*   
would do such a thing." A hand pulled the rose out, twirling it idly between thumb   
and finger. The person suddenly stiffed, no longer smiling, showing *just* how cold   
this person was.  
  
"Feel this!" she threw the rose straight at the person. Fighter's eyes   
followed it, too stunned to move...  
  
"AH!" she screamed as the rose penetrated her skin, sticking up in her   
shoulder. She stifled a gasp as the tall woman suddenly appeared in front of her.   
A hand reached out and gripped her neck.  
  
"Where is it?! WHERE?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I would stop that, if I were you," said a cold voice. She recognized it   
and she could've hugged and kissed the speaker. But the cold tone usually directed   
at enemies was now aimed at her. She frowned. It wouldn't do…  
  
Her friend was far too powerful for her to deal with now. She had the side   
of the Soldiers on her.  
  
Just to be sure though… the grip on Fighter's neck was tightened.  
  
"St-op-" croaked the soldier. Her face was still clear.  
  
"Hey!" She released Fighter now, at the sound of Healer's voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Healer stared at the woman in front of her. She was Seiya! But, she wasn't…  
  
Because Seiya was transformed, at the strangers' feet. The shine inside of   
her was different too! The one coming from Fighter felt right.  
  
"Don't you know me?" this question was directed to three people; Kakyuu,   
Maker, and herself. "Watashi wa-"  
  
"Don't- listen- to the imposter…" the 'stranger' glared at Fighter.  
  
"Pathetic excuse of a Soldier!" she sneered. Fighter scowled.  
  
"You were always jealous of me, Una. Inochi Una."  
Inochi Una?!  
  
"Who goes around dyeing their hair black, wearing contacts? Wearing the same   
clothes, writing lists?" sneered Fighter. Healer stared at the 'stranger', seeing the   
indecision there.  
  
And now that she had thought about it…  
  
Una had seemed to have a strange obsession with her…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was one thing to do. She had tricked them, and convincing them of the   
deception was not going to be easy.  
  
"Next time, I will return!" The tall woman aimed a punch at Fighter. She,   
however, missed, and scowling, she ducked through the crowd, ran to the balcony and jumped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen nasai and more, for any body who were offended by what I said- 'for all you   
Scottish illiterate people'. I was under the impression it was just like 'Chinese   
illiterate'-  
  
Yaten: That which you are. *waves Chinese Stars Manga in her face, smirking*  
  
… Anyway, I was under that impression, or I have my terms all mixed up. Please accept   
my humblest apologies!  
… This chapter is on the pathetic side of things. *shrugs* Is this not so obvious? I   
guess that's why I didn't put it under 'mystery/suspense.' I somehow get the feeling   
that you know where this is heading.  
*glares at Yaten and stalks off* 


End file.
